call_of_duty_infinite_warfarefandomcom-20200215-history
Rising Threat/Transcript
Cutscene Quote appears... The sun, the moon and the stars would have disappeared long ago... had they happened to be in the reach of predatory human hands. -Havelock Ellis Reyes: The needs of our planet were greater than she could supply. So we went beyond the reaches of our atmosphere. The new frontier offered the promise of a new beginning... but the distance gave way to a movement, with no connection with the place we call home. New rules, new ambitions, a new enemy. The Settlement Defense Front built an army and broke away from the Earth with blood and violence. They aren't revolutionaries. They want absolute power. They raid colonies, take resources, and control territories by force. They use their fleet to block us from raw materials we need to survive. Their mission is to erase everything Earth born. Today, the SDF is a war machine, ruled by its military. If a leader united that force... They would mobilize, and try to take our homeland. Wolf: '''Warlord this is SCAR-1. Standing by for tasking. '''Warlord: '''Copy, 1-1. One of our weapons facilities is under attack by the SDF. We believe this is part of an operation, codenamed: RIAH. Intel suggest their target is a prototype weapon. Your team will extract the prototype and torch the site before SDF can locate it. '''Gameplay Wolf: 'Understood, Warlord. We'll get it done. ''Wolf taps Sipes on the shoulder 'Wolf: '''One Minute. 'Sipes: '''Friendlies? '''Wolf: '''Facility is dark. We get our weapon, torch the site. ''Text appears. '' '''E U R O P A UNSA Weapons Lab PO1 Dan "Wolf" Lyall SCAR Team 7 Wolf: 'Gear check. ''Everyone puts on their helmets and checks gear. 'Computer Voice: '''OMA systems online. 'Tee: 'Rules of engagment? '''Wolf: '''Weapons free. '''Sipes: '''Good to go. '''Reaper: '''Ten seconds. ''Wolf points to Tee and Sipes. Tee opens the door. 'Wolf: '''Door! '''Reaper: '''Green light, SCAR One, green light! '''Tee: '''Call it, Wolf. ''Wolf pats Tees. 'Wolf: '''Go! ''Tee jumps out of the plane Wolf pats Sipes 'Wolf: '''Go, Go! ''Sipes jumps out of the plane. 'Tee: '''Stay tight! '''Sipes: '''Boost, boost! ''Sipes, Wolf, and Tee land safely onto Eruopa. 'Wolf: '''Surface temp's 300 below. We gotta move. ''Wolf pages Reaper 'Wolf: '''Reaper, SCARs are boots on the ground. '''Reaper: '''Copy, 1-1. Insert is a vertical drop, North of your position. '''Wolf: '''Copy, on the move. '''Tee: '''Trackin' two targets below. '''Tee: '''Boost down, take them out. ''Wolf jumps down on an SDF soldier, kicking off his helmet which breaks showing a large amount of blood on his face and then slams his head on the ground before stabbing him near the shoulder. Tee takes out another on the ground by stomping on his helmet, causing him to asphyxiate. '''Wolf: Sipes, take point. Wolf: '1-1 to Reaper- SetDef gunners in the AO. Troops in contact. '''Reaper: '''Copy, will relay. Out. '''Wolf: '''Let's get to the weapon before they do. ''Sipes boosts jumps towards a SDF gunner and stabs him to death. 'Sipes: '''He's down. '''Wolf: '''Entry point's 30 meters dead ahead. Keep moving. ''Wolf pages reaper '''Wolf: '''Reaper, we are approaching the entry point. Be advised, we've encountered steady SDF pretense. '''Reaper: Thermal is spotty at your depths so stay alert. Wolf: '''Copy. '''Tee: '''Stand fast. '''Sipes: Sentries on the roof. Tee: 'Wolf, take one, we got the others. '''Wolf: '''Got three more coming up. ''Wolf, Tee, and Sipes takes out the three SDF gunners 'Wolf: '''Push up. '''Tee: '''Mind the gap. ''Tee, Wolf, and Sipes jumps over the small gap. '''Sipes: '''They just executed 'em... '''Tee: SDF wants weapons... not prisoners. Sipes: 'Multiple targets. ''Wolf pulls out a Seeker. 'Wolf: 'Seekers out. 'Sipes: '''Copy that. ''After eliminating all the SDF gunners. 'Tee: '''Right Clear '''Wolf: '''Fan out. '''Sipes: '''Our weapon's in the armory vault. Half a click north. '''Tee: '''Close quarters. Check your scopes. ''Wolf, Tee, and Sipes enter a air lock. 'Tee: '''You think they heard the blast? '''Sipes: '''Assume they did. '''Tee: '''Let's give them a proper welcome, then '''Wolf: '''Toss an anti-grav. '''Sipes: '''Copy that. ''Wolf opens the door and Sipes throws in a anti gravity grenade. After eliminating the three SDF gunners. 'Wolf: '''They're down. '''Tee: '''Moving up. '''Wolf: '''Watch your corners. ''Wolf pages Reaper 'Wolf: '''Reaper, we're in R&D, movin' to the armory '''Reaper: '''Copy. Be advised, SDF is almost inside. Operation RIAH cannot succeed. Once the weapon is secure, I can activate the self-destruct sequence. '''Wolf: '''Copy. '''Tee: '''Eyes on the research lab. '''Sipes: '''Armory should be next. '''Wolf: '''That's our mark. ''After engaging SDF troops 'Wolf: '''Go loud. ''After eliminating the SDF troops. '''Wolf: '''Keep us moving. Stay alert! We're not clear. '''Wolf: '''Light 'em up. '''Tee: '''Targets down. '''Reaper: '''1-1, we're off the time-line and close to bingo fuel, what's your status? '''Wolf: Moving on the target now, exfil in mikes. Out. Tee: Terminal's on the other side. Just in time. Wolf: 'Sipes, crash it. ''Sipes knocks down the damaged wall 'Tee: '''All clear. '''Sipes: '''Jackpot. Got eyes on the vault. ''Wolf pages Reaper 'Wolf: '''Reaper, we're inside the armory. Moving to secure the weapon. '''Reaper: '''Copy 1-1. Weapon is in the vault. Once it's secure, I'll initiate the self-destruct sequence. '''Tee: '''Weapons behind the door. All you, Wolf. ''Wolf activates the terminal opening the vault. '''Tee: F-SPAR prototype... Wolf: 'Boot it up, Sipes. We're gonna need it. ''Tee hands Wolf a compact model of the F-SPAR 'Tee: '''Here, Wolf, compact model. Same tech. The RIAH operation was after this ''Wolf pages Reaper 'Wolf: '''Reaper, weapon secure. Confirming execute order on self destruct. '''Reaper: '''Roger. Initiating self-destruct sequence. ''Self-destruct sequence activates in the weapons facility 'Reaper: '''Be advised, SetDef has fifty plus infantry and machines inbound. You need to get out of there now. '''Wolf: '''Copy, we're Oscar Mike. RV in five. '''Wolf: '''Clocks ticking, let's move. '''PA Announcer: '''Evacuate immediately. '''Wolf: '''Go hot! '''PA Announcer: '''Emergency. You have 2 minutes to reach minimum safe distance. '''Sipes: '''Tangos on the catwalk! ''After moving towards the exit '''Sipes: '''We gotta double time it here, Wolf '''PA Announcer: Proceed to the nearest exit. A C12 appears Wolf: 'Oh shit! '''PA Announcer: '''Danger. Burn system active. '''Sipes: 'C12!! 'Wolf: '''Sipes, get that F-SPAR online! '''PA Announcer: '''Immediate evacuation is required. '''Sipes: '''It's not ready yet! '''Tee: '''Rockets, get to cover! '''Sipes: '''We'll have to split up to take it down. '''PA Announcer: '''Please proceed to the nearest exit. ''After damaging the C12 enough 'Tee: '''Get back! It's gonna blow. ''After the C12 explodes 'Tee: '''Good kill. '''Reaper: '''SCAR 1, I'm taking heavy fire. Where the hell are you?! '''Wolf: '''Reaper? Reaper?! '''Sipes: '''No comms. '''Tee: '''This place is gonna blow. '''PA Announcer: '''Warning. Code Red. Danger. Self-destruct active. You have sixty seconds to evacuate '''Sipes: '''Keep pushing! '''Wolf: '''Sipes, where's that weapon?! '''Sipes: '''F-SPAR online! '''Tee: '''Hit 'em with the F-SPAR! ''Wolf activates the F-SPAR 'Sipes: '''Its decompressing. '''Tee: '''Hold on! '''Wolf: '''Hold on! ''Wolf, Sipes, and Tee gets sucked back onto Europas surface. Wolf wakes up after being unconscious. 'Sipes: '''T? '''Tee: '''Yeah. '''Sipes: '''Wolf? '''Wolf: '''We need air. '''Sipes: '''Comin' to ya. ''Sipes gets kicked in the chest and head butted by the end of a gun by a SDF troop. Admiral Kotch shoots into the air and the soldiers stop attacking Sipes and Tee. '''Admiral Kotch: Get him up. He needs air. Two SDF robots pick up Wolf. 'Admiral Kotch: '''Catch your breath, trooper. '''SDF Lieutenant: '''Admiral Kotch. Gun destroyed. Data received. Initiating RIAH. '''Admiral Kotch: '''How many did you come with? '''Wolf: '''We're it. '''Admiral Kotch: '''What about the airship we shot down? ''Wolf looks toward Sipes and Tee 'Wolf: '''My men need medical. '''Admiral Kotch: '''You care about your men? ''Admiral Kotch stands up and shoots one of his SDF trooper. 'Admiral Kotch: '''Care clouds judgment. That is why you cannot win. This place ...isn't yours anymore. ''Admiral Kotch takes away the remaining oxygen from Wolf 'Admiral Kotch: '''Kill them. And save the bullets. ''As Kotch walks away and drops the oxygen supply, SDF Robots stomp and crushes Tees and Sipes head. Afterwards, Fillion knocks Wolf with the butt of his gun. Wolf then briefly sees the SDF flag being planted before Fillion punches his helmet repeatedly until it breaks thus causing Wolf to asphyxiate. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Transcripts